


Godsends

by Dreamin



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mary and Leland save an abandoned kitten during a downpour.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Domesticity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Godsends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Mary was curled up in the front passenger seat of the Rolls-Royce, dozing, as Leland drove through the rain. They were on their way home from yet another disastrous Bennet family dinner and all she wanted to do was sleep and forget.

“We’re home, sweetheart,” Leland murmured when he had the car parked in the parking garage.

“Mmm.” Mary roused herself then got out of the car and followed Leland out of the parking garage, huddling under their shared umbrella as they hurried through the rain to the front door of their townhouse.

Much to their surprise, on the front steps was a bedraggled calico kitten, its wet fur sticking out on all sides as it shivered, hunched down to be as small as possible. It gave a tiny mew as they approached.

Mary’s heart went out to it immediately. “Oh, the poor thing!” She scooped it up and cuddled it against her chest as Leland unlocked the door and let them into the house.

She immediately carried it upstairs to the master suite and into the bathroom, her husband right behind her. It wasn’t long before their dog Brutus was standing at the bathroom door. The black Newfoundland eyed the kitten warily.

“I don’t think Brutus is keen on the newcomer,” Leland said, amused.

“He’ll come around – Newfies are supposed to be good with cats.” Mary set the kitten on the floor then got a towel out of the linen closet. Scooping the kitten up, she gently rubbed it dry, the little calico meowing loudly the entire time. After a quick check under the tail, it was determined the kitten was a girl. She quieted down when Mary got out her hairdryer, set it on low, and finished the job. Mary couldn’t help giggling at the kitten’s fluffed out coat. “Aren’t you a cute little fuzzball?” She picked her up and the cat climbed up her sweater to perch on her shoulder.

Leland chuckled. “We should call her Polly.”

She actually considered it for a moment then shook her head. “No, it’s not quite right.” The kitten stayed on her shoulder as she went downstairs to the sitting room, followed by Leland and Brutus. Her husband was amused by the sight but the dog was still bewildered.

Mary curled up on the sofa in front of the fireplace and Leland wasted no time starting the fire. The kitten moved to her lap, curled up, and started to purr. Brutus sat down on the floor in front of her, woofing softly at the kitten. Her ears flicked in his direction.

“Hmm,” Mary murmured as she lightly stroked the kitten’s back. “Today’s St. Patrick’s Day, so I think I’ll call her Shamrock.”

Leland chuckled. “My Irish grandmother would have approved heartily.” He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “And I approve heartily of the fact that this little girl has made you forget what happened at dinner entirely. Anything that improves your mood is a godsend as far as I’m concerned.”

She grinned at him. “Then you must be the ultimate godsend.”

He grinned back. “I’m very glad you think so.”

It wasn’t long before they were back in their bedroom, the pets banned from the room, though only Shamrock protested.


End file.
